Enigma
by iMysticalDBZ
Summary: After two weeks in highschool, Videl starts to suspect Gohan of being Saiyaman. How will Gohan get out of all this mess? And what’s this about a field trip to Capsule Corp? Come read to find out!
1. chapter 1

Enigma

"This is talking."

 _This is thinking._

 **This is a flashback.**

 _This can also be a key word._

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super, although I wish I did so I could make Gohan a badass, lol.**

 **Chapter 1**

Gunshots rang through the air. The Red Star Gang had decided to take the local donut shop hostage, and apparently they were trying to get the police's attention.

"A donut shop? Are you kidding me?" Videl asked Satan City's Chief of Police through her police watch.

"No I am not kidding you Miss Videl. They are holding multiple citizens hostage at Satan's Donuts." The chief responded.

She sighed. "I'll be there in just a second, Chief." "Do they have any demands?" Videl asked as she piloted her jetcopter.

"They must want something to hold the place hostage, Miss Videl, but we do not know what that something is just yet, but we're working on finding out as we speak." The Chief of Police responded to the young crime fighter.

"I'm assuming you haven't seen Saiyaman?" She asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Nope, he seems to take the weekends off." The Chief replied, since Saiyaman appeared two weeks ago, he hadn't shown up on the weekend once.

"Alright, you'll see me hover by in a few minutes." She said, as she flew in the direction of her destination.

"Yes, Miss Videl. Have a safe land-." The Police Chief started, but was interrupted when he saw something or _someone_ drop from the sky. "Speak of the devil." The Police Chief said to Videl, before hanging up, leaving Videl to wonder what he meant.

"Saiyaman?" The Police Chief said as he walked toward the superhero. "It's great to see you, since it is a weekend afterall."

"Hello, officer." The superhero said in a fake voice. "What's the situation?" He asked.

"Well, this gang known as the Red Star Gang is holding this donut shop hostage, they haven't told us what they want." The Police Chief replied.

"Don't worry about their demands, I will stop them." The well known superhero replied with his typical dorky voice. He then zoomed into the building, took out two guys at the door and kicked a man who was holding a gun to an elderly lady's head in the temple.

"Guns are not toys, sir." He said as he finished the job by landing an uppercut on a man behind an assault rifle that was aimed at a group of civilians sitting down in the corner. "You guys can leave now. It's safe to go." Saiyaman said as he led the hostages out the door.

"Thank you Saiyaman. I don't know what would've happened if it weren't for you." The elderly lady from earlier said.

"No problem. Saving people is my job." He said as he walked towards the Police Chief. "The crooks are all in their, uncon-." He started, but before he could finish, a yellow jetcopter with "SATAN" on the side hovered over the crime scene, dropping a certain raven haired girl onto the crime scene. "Concious." He finished as he looked to his classmate and fellow crime fighter. "Hey Miss Satan!" He said dorkily.

"Saiyaman, what are you doing here?" Videl asked, slightly ticked off.

"I'm stopping a crime, like normal." He replied.

"I mean, it's the weekend. I thought you took the weekends off." She said with a sigh.

"Well, uhh. I don't mean to take the weekends off! I'm just busy on the weekends. I am a person too." He defended himself.

"Yeah, huh. So you stopped the crime for me, I'm guessing?" Videl said with an annoyed voice followed by a sigh.

"Well, I was just flying by when I saw their was a crime to stop. I don't mean to steal your job, I just want to help." The Demi-Saiyan explained as the chief left the two alone.

"If you want to help, find another city." Videl said, almost ticked off.

"Miss Videl, I'm just trying to help this city. How about I just watch you fight the crime and step in if it's serious or needed?" The superhero asked.

Videl sighed. "Whatever. I'll see you sooner than I'd like to." Videl said as she started to walk away, still looking at him.

The superhero started scratching the back of his head. "Well, until next time Miss Videl!" He said as he flew off, leaving Videl staring at his path.

 _Where have I seen that before?_ Videl thought, as she searched her brain for someone scratching the back of their head. _I swear I've seen that somewhere before._ She thought. Shrugging it off, she said her farewells to the police and took off in her jetcopter.

Two days had passed since Saiyaman had stopped the crime at Satan's Donuts, Videl was happier than normal, as their was no crime that she had to go stop. She liked doing it, but she needed a break too. Elsewhere, a certain half-saiyan was flying to school in a rather dorky costume.

 _I wonder what Mom packed for lunch today._ Gohan thought as he descended into an alley on the outskirts of Satan City. Once he landed, he clicked the button on his watch and his costume disappeared, leaving him in his typical school clothes. The halfbreed walked out the alley and looked at his watch.

 _7:48_ the watch read. _Damn, I better hurry._ Gohan thought as he started to run down the street in the direction of the school. After a mile or so of running at a _human_ sprint, he checked his watch again. _7:54. Dang. I better get a move on it. I'm still a few miles out._ Gohan thought as he started running a _bit_ faster than a human sprint. After a few minutes of running, he sped up some more. He was finally on the street that led to the school. Without much thought, he started running at a human pace toward the school.

And then it happened. He ran into a girl who was turning around the corner. A raven haired girl. One that happened to have pig tails.

The girl was falling into the road after the impact, and an 18 wheeler happened to be driving by. Suddenly, Gohan's saiyan instincts kicked in and he caught her and moved her to the other side of the road as she let out a scream from seeing the 18 wheeler.

Once he was on the other side, he set her down on the sidewalk. "Hey Videl, fancy seeing you here." He said, with a chuckle. "Didn't mean to run into you right there."

"How did you-." She started before Gohan cut her off.

"I just caught you and the adrenaline kicked in and I ran to the other side of the road where there was no cars. I couldn't let you get hit by the thing." Gohan said.

Videl started patting herself down to get all the dirt off of her. "Well we should be getting to class." She said awkwardly. "But thanks for..." she started, her pride not letting her complete the sentence.

"No problem. It was my fault after all." He said as he looked at his watch. _7:59._ "We better hurry. We have one minute to get to class." He said, when she nodded they both started running for the entrance of the highschool, once the door was open they ran to their class. Once they were both there, Videl looked to Gohan.

"You go in first. I'm going to use the restroom, don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." She said.

"What do you mean, wrong idea?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it, just go to class." She replied. He seemed like such an enigma, but at the same time he was so naive. After saying that, the demi-saiyan walked into class and she walked off to the bathroom.

"Mr Son. Why are you late?" Mr. Richardson, his history teacher asked with a frown. He never appreciated when his students were late.

"Sorry, my jetcopter was having some issues this morning. I'll be here on time tomorrow." Gohan lied. He didn't like to lie, but he had to do what he had to do.

"That's alright Mr Son. I understand you have a very long commute. Now please, take your seat." He said, which Gohan did in response.

"Hey Gohan! How was your weekend?" The bubbly blonde girl he had befriended asked.

"It was good. We had a little family and friends get together thing in West City." He replied.

"Oh, that sounds fun. Me and Videl got together and watched some movies on Sunday." She said. "What did you do this weekend Sharpie?" She asked the jock.

"The normal. You know, working out, working out, and working out some more. Got a killer bicep workout in." He said, while flexing his right arm.

"I cant really tell." Erasa teased.

"Hm, whatever." He said, annoyed.

A minute or two later, a certain raven haired girl entered the class room.

"Sorry I'm late sir. I had to help the police with something." She lied.

"I understand. Find your seat, please." Mr Richardson responded, understanding her community service.

Videl nodded and walked over to her seat, accidentally making eye contact with the onyx eyed boy.

"Hey Vi!" Videl's best friend said with a smile.

"Hey." She responded as she took out a pencil and paper from her bag.

As class went by, Videl's mind slowly drifted from events in history to Saiyaman. _I wonder if he's the same person as the Gold Fighter. He has to be. He showed up the same week as Saiyaman did. And why would two different people with the same powers show up at the same time? They have to be the same._

"Videl." Someone said.

She looked to the new kid from two or three weeks ago. _And Gohan showed up the same day that the Gold Fighter showed up and they both have spiky hair._ She thought.

"Videl." The person, the teacher said again, effectively snapping her out of her day dream.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do what now?" She asked.

"Please stay focused in my class Miss Satan." He said, not pleased with one of his top students day dreaming.

"Yes, sir. Sorry about that." She said politely.

"It's alright." He said. "Anyways class, I'd like to inform you of a field trip that starts next Monday and ends on Friday next week." He said, with a small smile on his face, even he was excited for this trip. "We will be staying at Capsule Corp in West City. The trip is mandatory. We will be leaving the school at about 8:30 on Monday next week. We will stay there until about 12:00 PM on Friday. Please dress as you would if you were about to meet Bulls Briefs, and be on your best behavior. There will be punishment for misconduct." He informed the class.

Gohan, on the middle row was sweating gallons. There was no way out of it. It was mandatory. Why would Bulma schedule a Orange Star Highschool field trip to Capsule Corp when she knew he was going there! How would he keep his secrets? He needed to talk to Bulma as soon as school ended.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we'll get to meet the Bulma Briefs!!" Erasa said joyfully.

"He never said anything about that. He was just saying to dress appropriately. But this does sounds like a lot of fun." Videl said.

"Well, I think I know what I'm going to do when we get out of school today." Sharpener said.

"And what's that?" Erasa asked.

"I need to pump some iron. Got to look good for the hottest woman in the world." He said as he flexed.

Gohan blushed at his choice of words. _Hottest woman in the world? Come on man! That's my godmother!_ He thought. He was still sweating buckets.

"Hey Gohan, why are you sweating so much? Nervous to meet the most famous woman in the world?" Erasa asked, almost teasing him.

"Uhhh, yeah. I mean, when you put it that way, yeah." He lied. He still had no idea how he would keep his secrets safe. _Yeah. I'll just meet with Bulma and tell her to make sure she doesn't treat me normal._

"So Gohan, do you even have nice clothes to wear on Monday?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah, I have a ton of suits." He laughed. "I'm not that much of a country folk." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, causing Videl's eyes to widen.

 _That's where I've seen it. Saiyaman did the same exact thing. No way Gohan can be Saiyaman. There's no way. But that would make sense. If the Gold Fighter is Saiyaman, then it makes sense. Gohan showed up the same day as Saiyaman._ She thought, as she felt like she was coming to a conclusion. _Or maybe I'm just overthinking it. Yeah, that has to be it. There is no way that dorky Gohan can be that...dorky Saiyaman. I'll just have to watch him more closely from here on out._ She thought as she looked to the enigma known as Son Gohan. _I will uncover all of your secrets. Every last one. Believe it, Son Gohan._

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **Videl is onto Gohan! What secrets will she undercover during the field trip to Capsule Corp? Find out as the story continues!!**

 **Please leave a review! I really want to hear y'all's thoughts on this chapter. I feel like it was a nice chapter, although I did do some things I need to get out of the habit of doing. I'd really appreciate it if you could follow and all that balogni. I hope everyone had a very happy New Years! Anyways, until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was Monday morning. The day of the trip to Capsule Corp. Gohan found himself putting a very nice black suit here with a white undershirt and a red tie on.

On Monday the week before, Gohan had talked to Bulma about not exposing any of their secrets during the trip, and she said she'd try her best to not say anything that could ruin Gohan's chance to be _normal._

After eating breakfast, Gohan started heading out the door. "Bye Mom! Bye Goten! I'll see you guys on Friday!" He shouted as he walked out the door, but before he could make it five meters from the door, a hyper half-saiyan ran out the door and hugged his leg.

"I'm going to miss you." Goten said, tearing up. Gohan bent down and looked at him face to face.

"Hey there. There's no reason to cry. I'll be back before you know it, and when I'm back we can play some games." Gohan said.

Goten sniffled. "Really!? Do you mean it?" Goten said in a voice that was turning into a happy one, causing Gohan to laugh.

"Of course, I'll see you soon squirt." Gohan said as he started ruffling his little brother's hair. He was about to take off, but before he could, his mom came running out the door.

"I almost forgot! Here's the capsule with your clothes!" Chi-Chi said as she handed her oldest son his clothes. "Make sure you have some fun alright?"

"I will Mom. See you soon." He said as he hugged his mom one final time and took to the sky.

"Bye Gohan!!!" Goten shouted as he watched his brother fly away at the speed of light.

When Gohan finally arrived at the school, he looked at his watch. _7:58. Right on time._ He thought as he made his way to his first period class. Once he arrived in class, he found his seat next to his three friends.

"Hey Gohan! I like your suit, it looks good on you!" Erasa said, she sounded like she was in a very good mood.

"Hey Erasa, and thank you." He said as he looked to the other two of his friends.

"Hey guys." Gohan said to his other two friends who sat opposite of Erasa.

"Sup Brains. Ready for the trip?" Sharpener asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Gohan replied. "Hey Videl." He said, looking behind Sharpener and at the raven-haired girl.

"Hey." She said. After a few minutes of awkward silence in the group, Erasa broke the silence.

"So, what did you guys do over the weekend?" Erasa asked.

"I went shopping for this outfit and worked out a bit at Satan's Dojo." Sharpener replied, looking at Videl to see what she did.

"I got a lot of training in. The next tournament is coming up in a few months, so I need to be ready." Said Videl.

"What did you do over the weekend, Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"Not much really. I mean I got to see a friend I hadn't seen in a long time, that was cool." Gohan said. It was true, he had trained with Piccolo twice over the weekend.

"That sounds like it was fun." Erasa said.

"Yeah, it was cool." Gohan responded as the teacher walked into the class room.

"Class. Class. Settle down. I'm just as excited as you all are." Mr Richardson said with a smile. "It is 8:10, so make sure you have everything and make your way out to the bus that's in front. The bus will leave at 8:30, if you're not on, then you better find a way to get to Capsule Corp, because this is worth a grade." He finished.

"You guys got everything?" Erasa asked her three best friends, after each of them nodded, she continued. "Well actually I have to use the restroom. Let's just meet outside in front of the bus in like a few minutes." Erasa said.

Minutes later, the four met outside the bus, they walked in together and sat in the very back. Gohan and Sharpener in one seat, Videl and Erasa in the other. Surprisingly, the school actually gave them the good bus. It was air conditioned, it had softer seats, and many more features the other bus did not have.

After three or four hours had passed, almost everyone had fallen asleep. Gohan was among the few who were still awake. He was staring at the scenery as they made their way through West City. They were only about ten minutes from Capsule Corp. The half-breed started scanning the bus to see if anyone was still awake. Other than the bus driver and two teachers, only one person besides him was still awake, and that was Videl.

Minutes had passed and the bus pulled into the guest drive way at Capsule Corp. The teachers all got up and stretched. Mr Richardson went through the rows waking every student up. Once he got to the back row, he woke up the friends of Gohan and Videl. Once they both awoke from their slumber, they yawned in unision.

"Are we there-." Erasa said before yawning. "Yet?" She asked, letting out yet another yawn after she finished.

"Yeah. We're here." Gohan replied. _This is going to be a long week._ Gohan thought as he took a deep breath.

Once Mr Richardson had made his way back to the front of the bus, he opened the doors of the bus. "Okay students, listen up!" He shouted. "If you haven't figured it out already, we're at Capsule Corp. In just a minute we will be getting off the bus and will head to the gate to meet Miss Briefs." He informed the students, causing a lot of chatter. "Class!" He shouted, getting their attention. "Make sure you have all of your things, or they'll be left on the bus."

After a minute or two of people checking for their belongings, the students of Orange Star High School exited the bus and walked to the fancy gate of Capsule Corp. Once everyone had finally escorted the bus, Mr Richardson clicked the button on the gate, sending an alarm to Capsule Corporation as a doorbell would. Seconds later, the door to Capsule Corporation's main building was open. And out walked a near-middle aged women with blue hair. Bulma Briefs. The Bulma Briefs. Once everyone realized who it was, chatter emerged from the crowd. Everyone was talking about the most famous woman in the world.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Bulma Briefs! Sharpener pinch me, I must be dreaming." Erasa said. In response, Sharpener pinched the blonde causing her to squeal. "I wasn't serious!" She shouted as she punched the boy in the shoulder.

"STUDENTS OF ORANGE STAR HIGH." Bulma shouted through her microphone, getting the attention of every student in sight. "My name is Bulma Briefs, And I am the CEO of Capsule Corporation. I am glad to be able to host this field trip, and I hope this trip will not only teach you life lessons, but will be a ton of fun. If any of you need to go, the restrooms are to the left as soon as you walk in. In about five minutes after I let you all do business, I will give you all a tour of Capsule Corp. Once that is over with, I will assign two people to each guest room. Some boys and girls will have to share a room, but no funny business. You must change in the restroom, because there is cameras in every guest room. There is a curfew, and it is at midnight, everyone must be in their room at that time, preferably attempting to sleep or sleeping. And lastly, if you see a short man with spiky black hair, stay away from him, he is my husband, and he doesn't exactly like guests." Bulma said, causing gasps from the crowd. Bulma was married!!??

"If you do not follow these rules, there will be consequences that none of you will like. Now follow me into the building in a single file line please." Bulma said. She knew there would be a few kids who didn't hear a certain rule, so she made sure she'd repeat herself over the next day or two. "Once again, bathroom is to the left." She said through her mic as she entered the building.

As students walked in, most went to the left immediately after such a long trip, others went to sit on the couches. Although, one decided to talk to Bulma.

"Hi Mrs Briefs! It's an honor to meet you. I'm a huge fan of yours!" A bubbly blond-haired girl said.

"It's nice to meet you too, but please call me Bulma. Mrs Briefs makes me sound old." Bulma said with a chuckle. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Erasa. I love your dress by the way!" Erasa complimented, Bulma was wearing a red dress that complimented her figure well, but not too much because afterall, there were a ton of teenage boys in the building.

"Thanks! I worked hard on making this yesterday. You excited for the week here?" Bulma asked.

"I don't recall a time I was more excited!" Erasa said joyfully.

"That's great." Bulma said with a small chuckle. "I'm sure this trip will live up to your expectations." She continued with a smile, and then realized everyone or just about everyone was out of the restroom. "Well, it appears everyone is out of the restroom, so how about we start the tour?" Bulma asked the crowd, causing uproar. _Where even is Gohan? I haven't seen him once._ Bulma thought as she scanned the crowd of students for the half-breed. _There he is._ She thought as she saw him talking to a muscular boy with long blond hair. "Then let's begin!" She shouted through the mic, causing everyone to cheer.

 _Never did I imagine some highschool students would be so eager for a tour of this place._ She thought with a chuckle as she made her way to the hallway. "This is the main hall way. It is pretty much three hallways joined together. To the left is the invention room. We will be in there tomorrow. To the right is a storage room. Don't worry about that room though. We won't be going in there at all." She said as she continued down the hall. "Here is...well, I guess you could call it a hub, or maybe a lounge room for all you students?" She said. The room had a wooden floor with multiple couches and recliners with multiple tables by them with flatscreen TVs across from them. Bulma started making her way across the room. "And to the left there are tons of rooms for you students, including a gym, a game room that has air hockey tables and all that stuff, an arcade room with classic arcade games and normal games on the CCBox and CCS4 that my kids play, there's an indoor football field, an indoor basketball court, there's a boxing room, two indoor pool rooms, each of the rooms have multiple hot tubs, and there's many more things over there that I can't think of right now." Bulma said, leaving students in awe.

"Will we get to use those rooms ma'am?" Someone asked.

"Of course. The only team you will be doing anything that isn't related to having fun is from 9:00 AM to 12:00 PM. The rest of the time is yours." She said, causing a lot of people to chat and cheer. "To the right are the guest rooms." She said as she made her way down the guest room hallway. "The rooms on the right side of this hall way are just storage rooms. Don't worry about those. Your rooms are all on the left." Bulma said. After a minute of walking, they finally got to the point in the hallway where the hallway got wider, allowing more people to walk by, helping the claustrophobic students. "This is the cafeteria." Bulma said as she walked by a giant window displaying the giant cafeteria. "The robots will serve you breakfast, lunch, and dinner in there." Bulma said. "Oh, and I will tell you all through the overhead when each meal is served." Bulma said as she continued walking down the hallway.

"And here it is. The last room for you guests to worry about. This is what we here at Capsule Corp call the GR, which stands for Gravity Room. It changes the Gravity in the room at the press of a button. I built this one just last week. It is for the students only. My husband has one, but it's more _intense._ Also, students nah only come in here from 2:00 PM to 5:00 PM while I have assistants monitoring. Shall we test it?" Bulma asked the crowd, in response everyone started shouting. "I'm assuming that's a yes." Bulma said with a laugh, and opened the door. It's a big room. Bigger than it looks, so it won't be crowded. Everyone come on in, and I'll show you what this room does." Bulma said. Most kids were reluctant to walk in. The first to walk in was a raven-haired girl, the next was the blond-haired boy Gohan was talking to earlier, and after those two walked in, everyone else seemed to follow. Once everyone was in, Bulma walked to the center of the room by the control panel. "This is where the real fun begins." Bulma said as she clicked a button of the panel.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Well, that's a wrap for Chapter 2! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Gohan got off easy, nothing has been a problem...yet.**

 **I re-read this chapter twice, and I didn't see any MAJOR mistakes. Hopefully there isn't any. Here are my replies/answers to reviews. :)**

 **TeeLee123: I hope it lives up to your expectations. These first two chapters have been decently eventful, although I should address something that will make Gohan's life more miserable here soon.**

 **Bob Roos: I'm not the greatest writer yet, but I feel like I'm getting better because of small things like this. I tried to make sure I did what you said and hopefully I can find something to make this story unique. If you have any ideas, please make sure to tell me. :)**

 **Reverseflash: Thanks. I will try to make the fic even better as it goes on. :)**

 **Sndwitch: Thank you, I hope it continues to be as good.**

 **Aaron Leach: Thanks man. I appreciate you always showing support. I hope this can make it further than most my other stories and you and everyone else continue to enjoy it.**

 **Anyways, until next time folks!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **"This is where the real fun begins." Bulma said as she pushed a button on the panel.**

Out of nowhere, everyone in the room started to float in the air, causing nearly everyone to start talking about the strange feeling they were experiencing.

"Woah." Videl said as she tried to make her way to her three friends who all seemed to be together. _This is harder than it looks._ Videl thought. _Maybe I should act like I'm swimming?_ She thought. So she did just that. She acted like she was swimming to get to her three friends. It made it easier, although she probably looked very stupid attempting the idea.

"Hey Vi." Erasa said as she tried to start walking around in the middle of the air. "This is so much fun!!" She continued.

"Yeah, it is fun, but it's weird. Like how are you supposed to walk around in this Gravity?" Videl asked.

"Gohan's doing just fine." Sharpener said, looking to Gohan who was walking back and forth about ten feet away from them.

 _He's walking in this gravity like a pro. It's like he's tried this before._ Videl thought before shrugging it off.

Suddenly, everyone started falling to the ground. Not literally falling out of the sky, but slowly falling back to the ground so they wouldn't land too hard.

"Well that was fun huh?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah! That was fun! I wanna do that more!" A nerdy kid named Pencil shouted.

Bulma laughed. "You will get many more chances to use it." She reminded him. "Well, let's all get out of here so I can show you one last thing." Bulma said. After everyone cleared the GR, Bulma closed the door and led the students out the door that was at the end of the hallway. "This is the garden. We will have a party back here on Friday before you all go back to Satan City. And don't be scared, all the animals in here are friendly. Including the dinosaurs, but our party won't be near their side of this place, because I'm sure some of you don't like the idea of being around dinosaurs." Bulma said with a laugh, causing mild chatter. "Well, anyways, let's go back inside and to the student lounge area. I will assign rooms once we get back there."

After a minute or so of walking in a crowded hallway, the students of Orange Star High School finally made it back to the student lounge area. "Okay students, please line up in a single file line and I will pair you with the person in front or behind you, so get by someone you like." Bulma said, which cause almost every student to start talking to one and another getting in a specific order.

Gohan got behind Sharpener who led the group of friends, behind Gohan was Videl, and behind her was Erasa. Once the line had shrunk and Sharpener was in line, Bulma asked him what she asked everybody else. "And you are?"

"Hey Mrs Briefs. I'm Sharpener Pencil, and this is Gohan Son." He said as he pointed back to Gohan once his friends name came up.

Gohan's face got much more serious to remind Bulma not to say anything, and luckily, no one saw.

"Gohan huh?" She said with a smirk. "Like the rice?" She said with a grin and handed Sharpener the keys. "Room #33."

"Thank you." Sharpener said, he had to be polite, because he was talking to the most influential women in the world afterall. Once the two teenage boys got out of line, they decided to wait for the other two of their four-way friend group.

"Hey Sharpie? What room did you two get?" Erasa asked the blonde boy.

"#33, what about you two?" He replied.

"#34! That's so cool, we get to be in the rooms right next to each other." Erasa said as the four walked back to their rooms. "So Gohan, why haven't I heard you say one word since we got here?" Erasa asked, curiously.

"Uh, I-I don't know. I guess it's because I'm not used to all this new stuff I'm seeing because I'm used to the mountains." Gohan lied, faking a chuckle. _Good one Gohan._ He thought.

"That makes sense." Erasa said. "You were really good at walking in that GR thing." She said as they finally arrived at the neighboring rooms.

"Yeah I guess I was." Gohan said with the typical Son Grin.

"I want to try the other features on it. If their is the no gravity mode, I bet there is a double gravity mode used for training or something." Videl said.

"Yeah, I bet there is." Gohan said with a nervous chuckle. "But we should probably check out our new rooms." Gohan suggested, causing the two blondes to nod.

"Yeah, you're right." Videl said as she opened the door to her room, which Gohan did as well in response.

Once Sharpener walked in, he was stunned. "Wow, it looks a lot smaller on the outside." He said looking around the room. There was two 60" flat screen televisions on the walls across from each of the two queen size beds. There was two dressers, one on each side of the room.

"It does." Gohan replied.

"I gotta use the restroom. I'll be back out in a minute." Sharpener said as he closed the door to the bathroom, leaving Gohan alone in the guest room.

Gohan laid down on the bed he wanted. _It's been a better day than I expected. As long as Bulma keeps it up and I don't see Vegeta._ Gohan thought. _I better keep my ki suppressed and not get mad so Vegeta doesn't find out I'm here._ Gohan was in the middle of deep thought when someone's voice was heard on the overhead speaker.

"Students. Please make your way towards the cafeteria. It is time to eat lunch. Mrs Briefs will instruct you on how to order food from the robots." The lady said. "I'll repeat, it is time for lunch." Exactly as she finished, Sharpener walked out of the bathroom.

"Was someone in here?" He asked.

Gohan shook his head. "It was a women on the overhead telling us it's time to eat lunch. I'm going to go. I'm starved."

"Aren't you always starving?" Sharpener asked with a chuckle.

Once the two caught up to Erasa and Videl and made their way to the lunch room, they were greeted by Bulma. "Hey kids, ready for lunch?" She asked the group, only asking because Gohan walked in at the same time.

"I'm always ready for lunch." Gohan said be put his hand over his stomach.

"Sounds like it." Bulma said, causing the group to burst out laughing. "Well, I better show the rest of them how to order food." Bulma said, looking at Gohan.

 _What does she mean by the rest of them? And why was she looking at Gohan when she said it? Did Gohan somehow know how? Had Gohan been to Capsule Corp before this trip? That would explain why he was so good at waking in the GR._ Videl thought as Bulma started talking. _Wait, didn't he say he had a friend that worked at Capsule Corp who gave him his jetcopter?_

 **"Hey Gohan, if you live in the mountains, then how do you even get to school?" Videl asked the new kid.**

 **"Um...Well, I uhhh, fly." Gohan said, nervously.**

 **"You fly huh? What model jetcopter do you have?" Videl asked, testing to see if he actually had one.**

 **"I uh, don't know, but it's a new one. I have a friend who works at Capsule Corp and she gave me it." Gohan said, and before Videl could ask about that friend, the bell rang.**

 _He did say that didn't he?_ Videl thought. _I better pay attention. I'll focus on Gohan later._

"When the robot asks you what you want, just choose any food you want. We have just about everything on the planet." Bulma said. "Now you can all eat." Bulma finished.

Videl had no idea how to get to the point where the robot asks you what you want, so she just followed everyone else. Soon, a line seemed to form and Gohan was the very first in line. _Maybe he has been here before, he's too shy to be in the front of a line._ Videl was still more than thirty people away from him, so it's not like she could've asked him.

"I would like the Son Gohan special." Gohan whispered in the ear of the robot.

"Your food will be ready in just a minute." The robot said. "Please find a seat, we will have your food ready in just a minute."

"Why'd you whisper in it's ear-thing Gohan?" Sharpener asked.

"I don't like talking about how much I eat aloud." Gohan said confidently. He already thought of what he was going to say if he was asked the question.

"Oh, and sit in the corner by that huge window." Sharpener said, pointing to a window. He wasn't referring to the window that displayed the hallway, but a window that displayed the garden at Capsule Corp.

"Okay." Gohan said. "I'm going to wait for my food first."

"Son Gohan. Food for Son Gohan." A robot said. Gohan went to retrieve his food.

"The food is in this capsule." The robot said, handing him the food capsule.

"Thanks." Gohan said, the robot nodded and _walked_ off. Gohan walked over to the corner and placed his capsule on the table, causing a plate that was completely stacked with food to appear. It consisted of multiple meats, such as Chicken, Ham, Turkey, Dinosaur, and more. It had multiple sandwiches made with the meat, and sandwiches made with peanut butter and jelly. The robots weren't as good of cooks as his mom, but they were still good. Gohan started mowing down on his food, eating the sandwiches first. He made sure he ate a slow Saiyan pace so people wouldn't stare at him. He sat on the seat that had his back facing everyone else, so no one saw him eat. Soon, Sharpener, Erasa, and finally Videl made their way over to their seats by him.

"Hey Vi." Erasa said. "What'd you get? I got the maccaroni." Erasa said.

"I got three ham sandwiches and some juice." She said, she tended to eat more than most people so she could get all the energy she needed to fight crime.

"So you're not going to be fighting crime this week Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Saiyaman's got it." She said, causing Gohan to gulp slightly.

 _Did he just gulp? Nah, I'm just imagining things now._ Videl thought as she finished her first sandwich.

"You guys want to go to the game room, arcade room, whatever they call it after this? Mrs Briefs said we could do whatever afterwards." Erasa said. "And after that we can go swimming." Erasa said. This trip was definitely living up to her expectations.

"I'm down." Sharpener said as he took a chunk out of a drumstick.

"I'm in." Videl said as she looked at Gohan who was mowing down on a ham.

"Awm en." Gohan said while chewing on a piece of ham.

"Talfing wiff your mouf full esn't polite." Sharpener said, while talking with his mouth full, causing everyone to laugh.

After about twenty minutes of occasional talking, Bulma informed the students that lunch was now over.

Gohan and company were about to make it to the door, but a blue-haired women stopped them.

"Hey, Gohan." Bulma said to Gohan, covering her mouth after noticing she slipped up. "Can you...ur, follow me to my office? I need help with something and you have the highest grades in your class, so I figured you would be the best option."

"Sure." Gohan said, looking back to his friends, they all seemed kind of confused on how Bulma knew Gohan by name, but they figured it was because he was the star-student of Orange Star High. "I'll find you guys." Gohan said and started to follow Bulma, not even realizing a certain raven-haired girl was following the two of them.

Once Gohan arrived at his godmother's office, they closed the door and she sat in the chair behind her desk. Videl placed her ear on the door to listen to their conversation.

"Welp. I don't know how long we can keep this going kiddo. I slipped up right there and Trunks is coming back from your place tomorrow. I can't force him to stay at your mom's. She's probably going crazy with the two of them together already." Bulma said with a laugh. Gohan usually kept the two boys busy, but without him, Chi-Chi probably was going nuts.

Everything was muffled for the savior's daughter, but she still managed to pick some of that up. Keep what going? Was there something she was missing? And did Bulma say something about Gohan's mom?

"Yeah, you're right. But I can't have them let anything slip. I'm trying to be normal here, the last thing I need to do is let everyone know that I'm your godson." Gohan said.

Videl's eyes widended and she covered her mouth. Bulma is Gohan's godmother!!?Suddenly, she heard someone take a step in the room. She ran.

Gohan was walking in circles in the room when he sensed a ki spike from Videl...who happened to be just a few meters away from them. _Was she...Did she..._ "I need to take care of something. I'll be back." Gohan said as he walked out of the room, leaving Bulma confused.

 _She's already made it to her room._ Gohan thought as he made his way back to the hallway in which the rooms were located. _We're 33, so Videl and Erasa's room is 34 because it's just to our right._ Gohan thought as he made his way to his _friend's_ door and stood just outside it. Gohan took a deep breath. Sharpener and Erasa were in the arcade room. Good, this way he would be able to talk to Videl alone. With one last deep breath, he knocked on the door.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **What did you guys think about this chapter, I know it was short, but that's just because I decided not to have Gohan confronting Videl in this chapter and in the next one instead. I've had this chapter pretty much complete, but I haven't been able to come re-read it because I've been so busy. I really appreciate all the support on this. I'm not the best writer...not even close to a good one, but I try. This has been my most "noticed" story I guess you can say. Again, I really appreciate it. Please leave a review and suggest some things I can make happen later in the story. Again, I'm not the best writer, so I need all the help I can get lol. Please try to be positive in the reviews, I understand I mess up a lot, but I'm working on it. But anyways, thanks for reading! Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Enigma

Chapter 4

Videl jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door. _Could it be..._ she thought as she walked to the door and opened it, revealing the enigma known as Gohan.

"Hey Videl. Gohan said awkwardly as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "I know you heard." He said as he took a seat on the bed.

"Heard what?" Videl asked, acting confused.

"I know you were listening to our conversation." Gohan said, he seemed more serious than she ever saw him at school.

Videl blinked. "Yeah. I overheard it." She admitted.

"You didn't overhear it, you were spying on me." Gohan said, somewhat frustratedly. The Demi-Saiyan sighed. "You heard the part about...?"

"Yes, Mr godson of the most powerful women in the world." She replied.

Gohan sighed. "Can we keep this to us, and only us?" Gohan asked.

"I mean, I think they deserve to know too, and how can we know that being her godson is the only secret you've been hiding? For all we know, you could be a serial killer waiting for a chance to kill us all!" Videl replied, expressing her opinion.

Gohan chuckled. "I'm not a serial killer, and that's it. No more secrets." Gohan replied.

"Promise?" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow as she waited for a response. She was truly tired of the half-breed keeping secrets.

"I promise." The half-breed replied. He didn't want to make this promise, but it had to be done.

Videl nodded. "You need to tell E and Sharpie." She said, causing Gohan to look down at the ground. "I understand you don't want people to be treating you like a king because you're her godson and all. I feel the same way as the daughter of _our savior._ " Videl said, adding quotes with her fingers on the opinion of Earth's people. "You can trust them. They won't tell anybody about your secret."

"Yeah. I guess I probably should tell them." Gohan replied, deep in thought. "Does this mean you will stop hounding me?" Gohan asked with a light chuckle.

"Nope. I still don't trust you. I feel like you're still hiding something, and I'm going to figure that something out." Videl said determinedly.

"I told you I don't have anymore secrets!" Gohan exclaimed. "If I'm supposed to trust the other two, how can I do that when you don't even trust me?" He asked.

"I'll trust you a little more once you tell them." She said, as the door to the room opened.

"Vi! You won't belie-" A bubbly blonde girl started, before noticing a certain guy in the room. "Why are you and Gohan in here, alone...on the same bed?" Erasa asked. "Were you two-" the blonde started, before being cut off by the raven-haired women.

"No. Don't even start that. We were talking about something you should probably know." Videl said.

"And what's that?" Erasa asked. Gohan gulped.

"Um, it's not really that important. Um..." Gohan started, trying to think of a lie to say, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh, let me get that." Gohan said, jumping up and walking to the door. Opening it revealed yet another blonde, this time it was Sharpener.

"What are all of y'all doing in here without me?" Sharpener asked with a smile, acting like he felt left out.

"Oh, Gohan was about to tell us all something we should know." Videl said, causing Gohan to freeze.

"Really? What's so important that we all should know about?" Sharpener asked, looking to the spiky-haired teen.

"Well, um..." Gohan started, looking at the ground, he comtemplated his options. _Fuck it, I'll just them._ "Bulma is my godmother." He said.

"What? Quit playing!" Sharpener said, thinking Gohan was lying. "Seriously now, what do we all need to know?" The muscular blonde asked.

Gohan blinked. "I'm serious. Bulma is my godmother and I've been trying to keep it a secret this whole time." Gohan let out a sigh. His chest seemed much lighter, although his heart was still pounding rapidly.

"You're serious..." Sharpener said with his eyes wide open, not even blinking.

"You mean to tell us that you are the godson of the most famous women on the entire planet, and you didn't even tell us..." Erasa started.

"Put yourself in my shoes. I just wanted to be normal. I didn't want everyone to try to be my friend just because I'm related to her. Hiding that secret did me pretty good, in my opinion atleast. Now I have three real friends, ones who didn't even know about this all before befriending me." Gohan explained, a smile forming on his mouth.

"We're glad you told us." Erasa said, a smile forming on her face. "So now we have two people in the group with family connections to the two most famous people on Earth..." Erasa said.

"Mind blowing, really." Sharpener replied.

"But please don't tell anyone. I want this to be our little secret. No one else can know." Gohan said, seriously.

"Alright! I love secrets like this." Erasa said with a grin on her face. "So how about we go swimming now?"

Gohan shrugged and looked to his other two friends.

"I'm in if you are." Sharpener said looking at Videl.

"I'm in if Gohan is in." Videl said, looking to the Ox-Prince.

Gohan sighed then smiled. "I'm in."

"Well lets change!" Erasa exclaimed happily.

"Let's go." Gohan said to the blonde male before opening the door and walking to the room just to the right of their exit.

Once the two opened the room to their door, Gohan remembered something. "Damn. I don't have any shorts or swim trunks. Guess I can't swim." Gohan said, letting out a fake sigh. He didn't plan on bailing out, but the oppurtunity to do so did present itself. He didn't want to show his body off to the others, so he was secretly happy, although he made it look like he was saddened by it.

"Nah, I got you." Sharpener said, throwing him a pair of blue shorts. "They should fit you." He said.

 _Damn it._ "Thanks." Gohan said. He grabbed a pair of underwear and a white long sleeve shirt and headed to the bathroom to change.

Once the two had changed, they waited outside the door of their other two friends. After a few minutes that felt like hours, Erasa walked out of the room.

Erasa was in a blue bikini, a very revealing blue bikini...Her massive chest was barely covered at all. Gohan nor Sharpener couldn't help but stare, causing Erasa to blush and look away. About thirty seconds later Videl walked out. Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor. _She is so beautiful..._ he thought. Sharpener snapped him out of his trance by pinching him.

"I've waited long enough. Lets go swim!" Sharpener said as he led the group to the pool.

Meanwhile, Videl was having rather interesting thoughts... _Was he staring at me? Was Gohan checking me out? No way he would check me out! He was probably just looking at Erasa, but still, that isn't like him. He's so shy and naive, it's just hard to imagine._ Videl thought as he looked to the spiky-haired teenage boy who appeared to be deep in thought. _He looks cute when he's thinking. Wait what did I just think?_

Gohan was in deep thought. He knew they would tell him to take his shirt off, but he couldn't! It would give Videl more reasons to suspect him of hiding more secrets, but then again, did he really have a choice?

After another thirty seconds or so of walking, the group entered the nearest pool-room.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Erasa shouted and ran towards the pool, Videl following just behind.

"No fair!" Sharpener shouted as he started to run.

 _What if I just slip and fall?_ Gohan thought. The room was empty besides the four of them, so it's not like anyone would actually make fun of him too much about it. Everyone else who wanted to swim was in one of the other pool-rooms, so he figure he'd be alright in doing so. The Demi-Saiyan started to run, but when he was only ten meters away from the pool, he _slipped._

The three friends of his suddenly burst out laughing. Sharpener was actually crying from the laughter. "How-did-you-fall?" Sharpener asked, laughing between each word.

Once Gohan was up, he walked towards the pool. "So funny." He said and rolled his eyes causing the group to laugh some more. "Well, I'm coming in!" Gohan shouted.

"Wait! You should probably take your shirt off nerdboy." Sharpener said with a laugh. "I know that's probably how you do it in the mountains, but we don't swim with shirts on here." Sharpener said with a laugh.

"Haha, oh yeah. I must've forgot." Gohan said with a nervous chuckle. Gohan took a deep breath and did something that would reveal even more secrets about him. He took his shirt off.

Erasa's jaw dropped. Videl's jaw dropped. Even Sharpener's jaw dropped! Nerdboy was jacked! More jacked than him! Nerdboy! How was this possible!?

Sharpener rubbed his eyes, as did the two females. "Umm...Gohan...why did you never tell us that you were jacked??" Sharpener asked, still stunned.

"Uh, you never asked..." Gohan replied.

Videl and Erasa were in a completely different world. _Oh my god he's shredded._ Videl thought. She hadn't even noticed his muscular legs while they were walking. She found herself looking up from his feet to his head. Every part of him was amazing. Very muscular and defined. Again, she went up his legs to his thighs, the promise-land, his well toned abs, his muscular chest, and broad shoulders. _He's so hot._ Videl thought, mouth still wide open.

Meanwhile, Erasa was having similar thoughts. _Oh my gosh! He is so hot! Who would've thought! I thought he was just a cute nerd, but he has the best body in the whole school! Maybe even the world! Wow! Just imagine what a guy with that kind of body would be like in bed..._ The bubbly blonde thought, her mouth drooling.

"Should I jump in now?" Gohan asked, blushing from the looks he was receiving.

"Go for it." Sharpener managed. Gohan then jumped into the pool causing a massive splash. "How much do you weigh!?" Sharpener asked, shocked by the size of the splash.

"I don't know." Gohan said with a laugh.

"And how are you so...shredded? You eat more for one meal then most small villages do for a feast!" Sharpener exaggerated.

"I guess it's just because I have a fast metabolism and there is nothing to do, but climb mountains, trees, and other things to do where I live. There are tons of weird ways to workout in the mountains." Gohan said with a chuckle.

"All I know, is I need to start doing whatever you're doing." The blonde male said.

"Let's have a chicken fight! I'm with Gohan!" Erasa shouted.

 _Of course she chooses to be with Gohan._ Videl thought with a snort. _Great. I have to be with Sharpener._ Videl rolled her eyes. "Don't think anything of me being on your shoulders, Sharpener." She said as she hopped on top of Sharpener, piggy-back style. Erasa did the same with Gohan.

Gohan and Erasa moved to one corner of the pool, and Sharpener and Videl did the same.

Once each of the two tag teams was ready, Sharpener started the countdown.

"Ready. Set. GO!" He shouted.

 **End of Chapter 4!**

 **Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I thought it was a fun one to write. I tried to add in more moments between the four friends and even have Gohan/Videl start to form small crushes on one another. I'm trying to think of a way to get Vegeta involved in this story. If anyone has ideas, please tell me it as a review!**

 **As always, please leave a review! I love when people give me ideas and help me become a better writer, and it gives me motivation! Here are a few responses to reviews.**

 **Faux Fox: I appreciate all your reviews! It definitely gave me motivation to continue the writing of this fic. Hopefully I've continued to do well by your standards and you continue to enjoy it.**

 **Obeyashleyk: I'm not going to lie, I thought I did bad by making them plan to not reveal his identity, but your review among others have helped me realize it was actually smart like I originally thought it was! I really hope you continue to enjoy this fic. Please leave ideas if you have any in the form of a review! :)**

 **Smithback, Aaron Leach, and Gokuu The Carrot: Thanks for another positive review! You guys always give me motivation to continue my writing. It truly means a lot! I hope you all continue to enjoy my writing. Please leave any ideas you may have!**

 **NoFacedKhaleesi: I appreciate it! I thought I'd give y'all a miniature cliffhanger lol. I think I'm becoming a better writer as the days pass, but I do really appreciate your support. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic!**

 **Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as possible! Until next time!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Enigma

Chapter 5

After a rather eventful game of Shoulder Wars/Chicken Fighting, the four teens headed back to their rooms. It was 5:00 PM. The time really did fly by. Bulma has announced that dinner would be served at 6:00 PM, so they had time to relax.

After both boys dried off and showered, they found themseleves sitting on their respective beds, watching TV.

"Looks like Saiyaman's has had nothing to do since we got here." Sharpener said.

"Hopefully it stays that way." Gohan replied.

"Why care? It's not like Videl is out there risking her life. It's just Saiyaman." Sharpener said with a chuckle.

"I don't know, I just like the peace I guess." Gohan lied.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. It's been forever since there has been a crime-less week." Sharpener responsed. [ AN: Sounds like Chicago (; ]

"Yeah. So, what's been your favorite thing we've done so far?" The half-breed asked his blonde friend.

"Not going to lie, that chicken fight was epic." Sharpener said. "But other than that...I'd probably say the Gravity Simulator thing. We should definitely test it out again tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun. You can also workout in there by increasing the gravity." Gohan informed his fellow student and friend.

"For real?" Sharpener said,

Gohan nodded. "Yup."

"I guess I did forget that you must know this place well, being Bulma's godson and all. What's that like anyways?" Sharpener asked.

"Hm? I really don't know. I'm just living my life." Gohan said with a chuckle.

"How did Bulma become your godmother?"

"My dad met her when they were little kids. They were really good friends, and once my dad and my mom got together, Bulma and my mom immediately hit it off and became best friends. Still are." Gohan explained.

"I hope this isn't a bad question, but what do you mean by Bulma and your dad _were_ good friends?" The muscular blonde asked the jacked nerd.

Gohan sighed and looked to the ground. "He's not with us anymore." He answered. It had been years, but he still faced a little sadness when reminded of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry bro. I was hoping that wasn't the answer." Sharpener said, thoughtfully.

"It was seven years ago. I'm over it now." Gohan said, forming a fake smile in attempt to change the mood. "It's 5:45. We should probably get ready for dinner." Gohan said as he got up from the bed and stretched.

In the room just to the right, a raven-haired girl and a bubbly blonde girl were laying down on their beds.

 _Saiyaman hasn't appeared yet, but you could probably blame that on the lack of crime. But maybe...just maybe it is Gohan. He has the body._ Videl thought, thinking back to the moments at the pool. _Damn it Videl! Get your mind out of the gutters!_ She mentally told herself. _Okay, he has the body. He showed up the same week as Saiyaman. They're both incredibly dorky, and he's only been at crimes that I've been at for the most part. Gohan and Saiyaman could be one of the same, but I'm probably just overthinking it. There is no way Gohan could be Saiyaman._

Erasa, on the other bed was staring off into space, thinking about the new kid who happened to have the best body shed ever seen. _His chest, his abs, his legs, his thighs, his butt are all so perfect._ She thought. _I think I'm in love._ Erasa thought, dreamily.

 **"Students of Orange Star Highschool. Please report to the cafeteria for Dinner. Mrs Briefs will once again be monitoring the cafeteria and providing assistance when needed." A voice on the overhead announced.**

The hallway headed to the cafeteria in Capsule Corp went from being occasionally roamed, to being roamed by hundreds of students.

After a couple minutes, Gohan and Sharpener managed to make it to the cafeteria and stood in the line. "I'm starving." The spiky-haired teenager said, rubbing his belly.

"When are you not starving?" Someone asked, causing the half-breed to turn around. It was a certain raven-haired girl and next to her was a blonde girl.

"Hey Videl, Erasa." Sharpener said.

"Hey Sharpie." The blonde girl said. "Hey Gohan." She said almost dreamily with a cute smile.

 _Back off, he's mine._ Videl thought. _Wait what did I just think? I can't fall for a boy! I don't have time for one!_

Soon, Gohan was in the front of the line. "I'd like the Son Gohan regular." He said, quietly, making sure no one other than his friends could heard him.

"Wait what did you just do?" Sharpener asked from behind him.

"I ordered my regular. I'm here quite often, so the robots know what I usually get." He told his male blonde friend.

"That's so cool." Erasa jumped in. "Must be cool to stay here and eat whatever."

"Yeah, the robots are good cooks. Not as good as my mom though." Gohan said with a chuckle. "I'm going to go sit in that corner once I get my food." He said as he pointed to the left corner of the room.

"Alright. We'll be there as soon as we get our food!" Erasa said happily. She always in a good mood, especially around dinner time.

Once the four got their food and were seated in the corner Gohan had spoken of before, Erasa began the talking-filled dinner period. "We should watch a movie tonight." Erasa suggested.

"I don't think there are movies in the rooms, so unless you brought some, we can't do that." Sharpener said after swallowing the chicken sandwich in his mouth.

"There aren't any in the guess rooms, but if we go to the room I normally stay in we can." Gohan suggested.

"Wait, what room?" Videl asked.

"The room I normally stay in when I stay here over night. There are movies in there. A ton of them." Gohan explained.

"Sounds good to me. At seven o'clock or so we can watch a movie or something." Erasa said.

"I'm in." Sharpener said, looking to Videl.

"Sure, why not?" She replied.

"Well, I'll have to show you guys where it is. It's across the building, she didn't even show everyone that part of the building." Gohan explained.

After what felt like hours of Erasa's gossip, the students were officially released to do whatever they felt like.

"I'm going to go back to my room to relax a little bit, we can go watch some movies afterwards." Gohan told the three.

"Sounds good." Videl said with a shrug.

About a minute or two later, Sharpener and Gohan arrived at their room. Gohan jumped on his bed and grabbed the TV remote. Turning it on, he switched to the Satan City News Channel.

 **According to recent reports, there is an undergoing gunfight outside the Satan City Mall, between the Satan City Police Department and the well-known Red Shark Gang. It does not appear that The Great Saiyaman or Videl Satan are at the scene. The female news anchor said.**

"Damn." Sharpener said. "Think we should tell Videl?"

"Nah." Gohan said, shaking his head. "Going there from here in West City is way too long of a flight. We should just hope Saiyaman shows up." After finishing his sentence, Gohan gripped his stomach. "Ahh, I...need to use the restroom." Gohan said, running out of the room.

Sharpener just continued to lay on his bed. "There's a bathroom in here..." He started with a shout, but as he continued the sentence he realized Gohan was already gone. You would think he would know. I mean maybe _there's a better bathroom or something?_ Sharpener thought with a chuckle. Meanwhile, Gohan darted through the hallways at a speed in which no one could even seen him. He managed to get out of the building without any interactions and flew off to the crime scene.

Man did it feel good to fly again. The young superhero finally made it to the Satan City Mall after a few minutes of flying in the light-less sky. He landed in the middle of the gunfight and ran towards the Red Shark Gang.

At the speed of light, with a kick to the jaw, he sent the first crook flying, before the criminal next to him could react, Gohan punched him in the temple, effectively knocking him out. Again, he moved so fast that he seemed to disappear and reappear behind another crook, as the crook turned around, the superhero punched him in the jaw, knocking him over.

"Saiyaman. Stay back. I'm warning ya." The biggest crook of all said, pointing a rifle at the young crime fighter. As the hero began to walk forward, the criminal walked backwards. "I'm warning ya." He said, but as Gohan kept moving, he put his hand on the trigger, and pulled it.

The half-breed caught every bullet, and at the speed of light, ran to the criminal and kneed him in the gut and then punched him in just north of his ear, causing him to lose conciousness.

Once his job was finished, the young hero took to the sky and was off.

"Thank you Saiyaman!!" The cop shouted, but Saiyaman couldn't hear the cop, he was already gone.

Minutes later, Gohan managed to make it back to Capsule Corporation and into the bathroom without anyone noticing. Once he got back to his room, a stretching Sharpener confronted him.

"You were gone like five years. I was starting to think you fell into the toilet." Sharpener said with a light laugh. "You'd think that someone who knows everything about this place would remember that there is literally a bathroom in this room." Sharpener said.

"Guess I forgot." Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head, giving Sharpener the typical 'Son Grin.'

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go get those two, it's almost seven." Sharpener said looking to the wall that stood in front of their two friends.

"Alright." Gohan said, opening the door and walking into the hallway.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **This chapter made me mad. Very mad. I wrote a 4500 Word Chapter. 4500. One of my longest chapters ever. The thing crashed. It crashed and I had to restart. (That's why it took so long to get this chapter out)**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. It wasn't anywhere near as good as what the last one was like, but I guess it was for the better. I'll just wait to have some of the things I had previously done in the story.**

 **Faux Fox: Lol, I'm a laid back dude, I don't really like writing a lot of drama between anyone. There will definitely be more as the story goes on and Gohan will get a little mad at times.**

 **zfj: Haha, I thought the donut shop would be worth a laugh or two. And thanks, I try to have Sharpener as a laid back, funny dude that teases him a lot. I'm really a fan of both your current stories, and hopefully you can find time to update them.**

 **Whoever made it this far, pat yourself on the back, most people probably haven't. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The four friends were seated on the couch in Gohan's room, watching some martial arts movie about a kid who went blind and still won the WMAT.

Gohan sighed and rested his head back on the couch. He wasn't going to say the movie was boring _which it was,_ because the others may have been enjoying it. He started tapping his foot on the ground. Starting slow, and moving faster as he continued. As his foot moved quicker, it moved with more power, and after only half a minute, the whole room was shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Erasa shouted, grabbing a pillow on the couch and hid under it on the floor, the other two friends of Gohan's doing the same.

"Relax. It's over. There's always a few little earthhquakes in this room, considering how close it is to Bulma's special lab and all the experiments she does in it." Gohan explained. It was a lie, but Vegeta usually did cause small earthquakes, considering his personal gravity room wasn't too far away, so that part was true.

 _I need to keep my power down. I can't have him find out I'm here. All hell would break loose._ Gohan thought, the Saiyan Prince would cause a lot of havoc if he found out his rival's son was staying in the same building as him.

"Oh, sorry for the overreaction." Erasa said, somewhat embarrassed.

"It's alright. I should've told you in the first place." Gohan replied to the Half-Saiyan.

Elsewhere...

"Vegeta, can you go to the room Chi-Chi and her family stay in and grab that one movie I usually watch? I accidentally left it in there when Chi was over." Bulma asked her _loving_ husband.

"Pff, whatever." He said as he walked out of the room and in the direction of the Son's room. Once he got to the door, he sensed something. Someone. Two girls and a guy. They were weak. Very weak, although two of the three seemed to have decent power levels for a human, assuming they were human.

With one push, the Saiyan Prince burst through the door, but what he saw was unexpected. Four teens looking at him, including a rather _special_ one.

"Kakabrat? What the hell are you doing here? And who are these pathetic humans?" He asked, demanding an answer from his biggest rival's son.

 _Fuck._ Gohan thought. "I'm on a field trip here for school. These are my friends... why are you in here." Gohan asked, giving a glare to the prince.

"Don't ever talk to your fucking Prince like that, you shitty excuse of a Saiyan warrior." Vegeta spat out, harshly. "Show some damn respect."

"Get out of this damn room Veggie."

"What did I just say!?" Vegeta said. "Me, you, 8:30 in the GR." He demanded. "I have to get this stupid movie for your mom's friend." He said, grabbing a movie atop the table. "And you better be there."

"I will, and you won't like the ending." Gohan smirked.

"Whatever Kakabrat. 8:30." The Prince reminded as he walked out of the room, slamming the worn out door on his way out.

Videl's mind was racing. Who was this guy? Why was Gohan's tone when talking to him so...harsh? That wasn't like the Gohan she knew. And why did that guy say humans when reffering to us three, and who or what is a Saying Warrior?

"That guy seems like a dick." Sharpener said.

"Yeah he is. That's the short guy Bulma was taking about." Gohan replied.

"That's Bulma's husband!!?? That guy!?" Erasa asked, shocked.

"Yup. There was a good reason for her to tell everyone to stay away from him. He isn't a friendly guy. I have to go at 8:30 now. So, after this movie, we should head back to our guest rooms." Gohan told the group.

"What was it that you're going to do in the GR?" Videl asked.

 _Shoot._ "We usually do some competitive things to, err, out-do each other...yeah." Gohan replied, knowing better than to tell the group that he knows martial arts, which would add to Videl's suspicions of him being Saiyaman.

"Well, let's finish this movie." Sharpener said.

The next day, Gohan awoke from his sleep earlier than normal. The previous night was rather _eventful_. Gohan stretches a bit before stripping down and taking a nice, warm shower.

In the shower, he thought about the events of the previous day. Vegeta said a few things that shouldn't have been said, which meant that Videl would start questioning him again. Great. Another day, another set of problems.

Once Gohan finished showering and dried off, he threw on some joggers complimented by a hoodie, walked out of the restroom, laid down on his bed, and turned his TV on. As it turned on, he made sure to turn the volume down, as he didn't want to wake the blonde male up.

Gohan looked to his wrist. _5:28. Damn it's early. Maybe I can get out of here for a bit._ Gohan thought as he snuck out of the room and out of the building. It was still dark out, but the half-breed didn't mind. He flicked at his watch, turning him into the caped-hero of Satan City.

Gohan took to the air. It was perfect weather and looked to be a perfect day. After minutes of enjoying the air, Gohan descended a bit and hovered over the city. _Man, I sure am hungry._ He thought as he continued to hover over the city, when suddenly, he heard a gunshot and screams.

"Already? You've got to be kidding me! It's five in the morning!" Gohan said aloud, before landing at the scene.

There was already two police cars there by the time he landed, and the crook was already being taken into custody...

Wait, what?

The police actually did there job? Rather shocked, Gohan left the scene and headed back to Capsule Corp.

 **End of Chapter 6.**

This was a shitty update, I know. I just wanted to get a quick little chapter out for the people who are waiting. I'm sorry for taking so long to even get _this_ out. I just haven't been enjoying writing this fic lately. I'll try to keep updating and get to a point where it's fun, but I'm out of ideas. I need something that'll make it fun and not the same thing over and over, so PLEASE leave your ideas.

I'm currently writing another fic. It's with an OC, Gohan, and Videl among others. Already at 3k words for the first chapter. Going to post at 6k(ish)

Sorry again for such a half-assed update. I hope I didn't make any huge grammar mistakes or anything lol. I hope you enjoyed, and once again, **LEAVE IDEAS.**


End file.
